


The Lies We Tell

by SleeplessInGeneral



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Deceit is Patton's baby brother, Human AU, pretty darn fluffy if you ask me, thank my best friend for that idea, there's a rubber duck called Daveed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleeplessInGeneral/pseuds/SleeplessInGeneral
Summary: "Wow, Patton… your brother lies to you - your kid brother lies to you - and you're worried about his sleep schedule?!"In which Dorian, Patton's baby brother, has yet to learn when lying might not be very beneficial.





	The Lies We Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr a couple minutes ago... and posted here with minor changes so that I could actually post it as a thing instead of having emojis ruin it for me.
> 
> So... I had a bit of a mind changing moment after the last video. About Deceit. And how extreme the fandom's taken his character. He's not an extreme evil, but he's not good either. He's just... kinda like a child. A very salty child, sure, but a child.
> 
> And then I remembered that lying is a crucial step in child development.
> 
> So I present to you, the following idea. And now, because I really have to go to sleep,  
> Allons-y!

"Hey Patton." There were light touches on Patton's shoulder. "Hey Patton." A tiny squeak. "Hey Patton. Hey Patton. Hey Patton. Hey Patton. Hey Pat-"

"Hey kiddo."

Dorian, Patton's five-years old brother, was clutching his rubber duck (aptly named Daveed) and looking straight at him with big, scared eyes.

…oh.

"Did you have another nightmare?"

"Mm-hmm…"

"Okay, come on. Jump in." Patton rolled on his back and Dorian immediately crawled under Patton's blanket, a huge smile on his face. "What's that smile about, kiddo?"

"I'm not telling you."

Patton's phone lit up.

‘ **Lolo**   **@ DIGGITY DANG A DANG:** Princey's ideas are completely chimerical and I refuse to work with him on this project any longer without Patton and Virgil's intervention.'

‘ **PRINCEY**   **@ DIGGITY DANG A DANG:**  well then i refuse to work with mr pocket protector on this as well!'

His friends were crazy.

‘ **My Dark Strange Son** **@ DIGGITY DANG A DANG:** SHUT THE FUCK UP ITS TWO IN THE MORNING GO TO SLEEP'

"Okay, Dorian. Come on. Tell me about your nightmare."

"No!" Dorian's duck gave a sad squeak.

"Dory, kiddo, you kinda have to if you want me to help."

_‘JD, Chandler, go to sleep. We can do the project in the morning. I promise I'll bring brownies! xx'_

‘ **Lolo** **:**  Good night, Patton. I'm sorry we woke you up.'

_‘Oh, you didn't, honey! My brother did. See you at school! And don't kill each other!'_

"Come on. You came here because of your nightmares? So I wanna hear them."

‘ **PRINCEY** **:**  tell him i said gnight and give him a big kiss aight pat? night!'

"There was a giant," Dorian started. "In the nightmare. And it was rainbow, and it was scary, and it was running to me, and…"

"You mean chasing you?"

"Huh? yeah, yeah… that's what I meaned. So the giant was…"

Dorian started rambling about his nightmare and Patton could honestly feel himself falling asleep all over again, but he couldn't allow himself that. At least not while Dorian was talking.

‘ **Lolo** **:**  I can see you're still online, Patton. Is anything wrong?'

_‘Yeah… my brother just talks a lot, that's all. I'm going to sleep, I promise! Love you! xx_ _'_

"…and then, and then… I forgot." Dorian was starting to doze off.  _Good._  Patton had his hand in his brother's hair, trying to keep from falling asleep himself before his brother…

His mom was going to be so mad when she finds out when they fell asleep.

* * *

 

"What do you mean, your brother lied about having a nightmare?"

"I mean my mom came to wake me up today and started the morning with a ‘you have to stop sneaking out of your room just to have a midnight chat, Dorian, it's not good for you'. I'm serious!" Roman was fiddling with the red scrunchie on his wrist as Patton paced around the stage. "He's only five, Roman! What's going to happen to him if he keeps losing sleep like that? That's not healthy!"

"Wow, Patton… your brother lies to you - your  _kid brother_  lies to you - and you're worried about his  _sleep schedule_?!"

"Calm down, Chandler, this isn't the thunderdome just yet," the familiar monotone voice called, accompanied by footsteps.  _My savior is here!_  "A steady sleep schedule is very important for the circadian rhythm."

"Dorian woke me up at two in the morning to have a talk and told me that he had a nightmare. Good to see you too, Lolo."

"I take it you're tired." Patton grunted. "Why don't you set boundaries?"

"Have you met my brother?"

"Yes, in fact. I have been over to your house quite some-"

"That's not what I meant, Lolo."

"I think what puffball here is trying to say is, his brother is the cutest kid in the world. Would you deny him anything? I know I wouldn't!"

"It's not even that, Roman. It's just…" Patton started pacing again. "He's the cutest kid, yes, but he's also so set on breaking the rules all the time!"

"And I think we all know who he got that from, puffball-Veronica."

"I just know that he wouldn't care about any boundaries I might set."

"Do you think Ms. Caulfield would mind you three hanging on stage like that?"

"Goddamnit, Virgil…"

"Great to see that Veronica Sawyer, Heather Chandler and Jason Dean are all breaking the rules as should be," Virgil noted with an awkward smirk. One of the rare ones. "You know we're not rehearsing here today, yeah?"

"We all came here for break before rehearsals, Mr. Stage Manager, please." Roman threw his scrunchie on Virgil. "My dear darling boyfriend, please make sense of the situation at hand."

"Yes, Roman?"

"Patton's adorable little kid brother Dorian lied about having a nightmare last night just so he could have a midnight talk and all Patton is worried about is his sleep schedule."

"Wait, he really did that?" Patton nodded, biting a nail. "Wow. I'm oddly proud."

"Not you too!" Roman let out a loud groan. "This kid lied about-"

"You literally stayed up until three thirty last night to text me about Dan and Phil playing the sims, Romano. You're not one to talk."

"Do you have no shame accusing me of such a thing, Virgil? I thought you loved me!"

"Princey, I do love you. But you're just so insufferable sometimes."

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too."

When rehearsals started a bit later, it seemed as if Roman forgot all about what happened.

* * *

 

"Hey kiddo," Patton said with a giant smile as he got home. His brother was in the living room, watching cartoons. Patton assumed their mother was in her office painting mandalas, which would've been the only explanation as to why Dorian was watching cartoons.

…while sporting a huge black eye.

"Patton! I'm watching something and I don't know what it is but-"

"What's that shiner you got over there, Dorian?"

"It's nothin'. I runned to a door handle thingy." He pulled his shoulder, squeezing his rubber duck.

"Do you need some ice to put on it, buddy?" Dorian shook his head. "Okay. How about donuts? Would they make you feel better?"

"Yes! But not from where mommy gets the donuts because that's where Jake Baker's mommy works and Jake Baker doesn't like me and he hit me today and pushed me and I felled on a swing and I don't wanna go around him."

…ran into a doorknob, huh.

"Didn't you go to Dahlia's today, honey?"

"No. I didn't want to."

"Patton, sweetheart?" Their mother called from her office.

"Hey, Mom!"

"How was rehearsal today, sweetheart?"

"It was good! I'll tell you at dinner!"

Things mostly fell into silence after that, Patton joining Dorian in watching the cartoon (Voltron, Patton noted, one of the cartoons he did not want Dorian to watch without him around). And then…

"Can I have cereal, Patton?"

"Of course." Patton got up to the kitchen. "What did you have for lunch, Dorian?"

"Uhh… a sandwich. And an apple! From Dahlia!"

"That sounds like a nice lunch, kiddo." No it didn't. "Which cereal?"

"I don't care." So fruit loops. Alright.

By the time Patton got back to the living room, Dorian's stomach was growling.  _Of course_. That kid was adorable, but he needed to stop lying.

"Why'd you tell me you had lunch today?" Dorian looked up from his cereal bowl. "You didn't. I could hear it."

"But I did!"

"You don't like apples, Dory. I know you don't." The kid's face started turning red. "Come on. Why'd you lie to me?"

"…I forgot lunch at home. But I did eat the apple!" Patton shot him a look. "I swear I did!"

"Look, kiddo… lying isn't always a bad thing, but you gotta learn when to." Dorian looked confused. "You shouldn't lie about lunch, because not eating isn't good for you. You shouldn't lie about nightmares, because sleep is very important for everyone, including you. You especially, Dorian. And most of all, you shouldn't lie about being hurt. If someone hurt you, you tell me. I'll make everything okay. Okay?"

"…I did eat an apple."

"…okay. Let's go with that."

* * *

 

"Hey Patton." A light touch on his shoulder. "Hey Patton." A soft squeak. "Hey Patton. Hey Patton. Hey Patton. Hey Patton. Hey Pat-"

"Hey kiddo. Another nightmare?"

Patton rubbed his eyes and grabbed his glasses, looking at his brother as he climbed into his bed. His phone was buzzing with texts.

**‘Lolo** **@ DIGGITY DANG A DANG:**  I've been listening to Burn from Hamilton for the last hour and a half. Some help would be welcome.'

‘ **PRINCEY**   **@ DIGGITY DANG A DANG:** no can do, compadre! youre on your own in this!'

‘ **My Dark Strange Son** **@ DIGGITY DANG A DANG:** @ **Lolo**  hey you, out there in the cold, getting lonely, getting old, can you feel me?'

**‘Lolo** **@ DIGGITY DANG A DANG:**  @ **My Dark Strange Son**  wow… Thanks on somehow making it worse, Virgil.'

‘ **My Dark Strange Son** **@ DIGGITY DANG A DANG:**  anytime, sherlock'

‘ _Go to sleep, will ya? It's one thirty in the morning!'_

"So… nightmare?" Dorian hummed. "Wanna tell me?"

This was going to be a very long night.

 


End file.
